Fruit of Obsession
by hotmamango
Summary: Aizen badly wants revenge on Gotei 13, but what if he's deprived of spiritual death grip? And what if opportunity for revenge opens to one of its members? Will he grab that opportunity even if it means to involve innocent people? I don't own Bleach...


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. The things originally came from me here are my OC"s, Keiko, Hikari, and Butler Kai. If they happen to have the same names that exist in the anime world or even in the real world please be it known to you that it is just accidental and I have no other purpose of doing it but to have them as names of my characters in the story.

Sirens from police cars echoed through the air one evening calling the attention of everyone surrounding the only mansion existing at Karakura. People start to gather outside the mansion gates eager to know what happened. Finally, a group of forensics went out pushing the corpse trolley containing a body covered in white cloth. People started to push each other just to take a closer look at the unfortunate victim but they are controlled by a bunch of policemen guarding the crime scene. Press came and started interviewing the inspector.

"Sir, what happened? Can you please tell us who the victim is?" The inspector didn't say a word but looked back towards the main door of the mansion where two more corpse trolleys are being pushed out…

* * *

><p>"Hikari! Hikari! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!"<p>

"You don't have to shout, mommy, I can hear you! Here I am!" a cheerful 6-year-old girl leaped from behind the door, giving her mommy a big hug, "mommy, I told you it's ok if I'll just have classes here in the house with a private teacher. I don't want you to get tired because of bringing me back and forth from here to school every day."

"It's ok baby. It's better than not to get out at all." She said as she strokes her hands through the little girl's long golden brown hair.

"Mommy, why do I have to wear this brown hair every time we go outside?"

"It's because we have to hide that white hair of yours. It's unusual for a 5-year-old girl to have white hair here in the world we live in. Mommy just wants you to live a normal life, understood?"

"Why? Didn't daddy have a normal life because of his hair?"

"It's not like that, Hikari. Your father lives in a different world. He's accepted in the world he lives in that's why he doesn't have any problem whatever his physical features are."

"Can't we just live where daddy is? Why do we have to be left here?"

"Not now baby, time will come. We'll just have to wait ok? So, shall we go to school now?"

"Ok."

* * *

><p>At Karakura school…<p>

"Don't worry mommy, I'll be fine. I'll do good okay?" Hikari gestured for her mom to go. "Fetch me later; I'll wait for you at the school's main gate by 5."

"Ok, baby. Take care. I love you." Keiko kissed and waved at Hikari goodbye and went her way. As she walks along the gate, someone bumped her on her right shoulder. The books fell everywhere and she quickly helped pick it up. With the books on her hand she stood up and hand it over to its owner. A quite tall man with short wavy brown hair, wearing eyeglasses stood in front of her to receive the remaining books.

"Thank you, ma'am. Sorry for my rudeness, I wasn't looking." He was staring at her eyes mesmerized as if he didn't care about what happened. He got the books from her gently touching her hands and felt the ring on her left ring finger.

"It's alright, sir. You can let go of me now." She smiled at him, never giving any malice at all.

He finally gets back to his senses. "Oh! Sorry, sorry…! I didn't mean to uhm… hold your hand that long. I have to go now I have a class to teach."

Keiko bowed as the teacher ran and waved his goodbye.

Standing up, she grinned and rolled her eyes sideward as she turned around to walk. "heh… guys," she thought.

* * *

><p>The dismissal bell at Karakura School rang. Students filled the school grounds as they went out their classrooms. Hikari is the only elementary student to go out by 5pm though, because she still attends her special class in music major in violin. When Hikari saw her mommy standing by the gate, she ran towards her to give her a hug and starts giving report on her performance in school that day but as she was doing so, one thing caught Keiko's attention as she looked straight to the other side of the gate. There she saw the teacher that bumped on her just this morning and he's staring aggressively at her. Suddenly she felt nervous and held Hikari's hand, briskly walking away joining the other students passing by the gate. They walked faster as she pulls Hikari's hand, deep inside she's hoping that he'll lose sight of her and her child.<p>

"What's happening, mom" Is there something wrong?" Hikari looked at her mom and refused to walk, "Didn't I do well enough in school? Because you don't seem happy as I report to you."

"No, dear. We just need to get home as soon as possible without anyone seeing us. I'll tell you when we get there, ok?"

Keiko checked if someone suspicious is around their mansion before they entered the main door. Their butler, Kai, was there to welcome them back. They walked pass by him heading straight to their room at the 2nd floor.

"Butler Kai, please have all the gates and the doors of the mansion locked now. No one's going out until tomorrow, understand?" Keiko commanded.

Thought doesn't know the reason behind the panicky mood of his master; he sensed there's something wrong so he obeyed her immediately.

Keiko placed Hikari to sit on her bed and started throwing questions at her.

"Did you happen to notice the man standing on the other side of the school gate a while ago?"

"No, mommy, I was busy recounting to you."

"Well, he's quite tall, short brown wavy hair and has eye glasses. He seemed to be a teacher at your school."

Hikari paused for a while, "Oh! Aizen-sensei. Why?"

"Aizen, eh?"

"Yes, he used to teach Psychology they said, but he teaches music now when he transferred to Karakura School. Why, mommy?"

"Music?"

"Yes, mommy. He teaches on the same time with my violin lesson, just beside my room. He's really good at piano."

Keiko knelt before Hikari reaching her hands. Looking at her sincerely she said, "Baby, mommy happens to encounter Aizen-sensei this morning and this afternoon before going home. Mommy, doesn't feel good about him because he's suspicious that's why by tomorrow I will request your transfer or let's have you a private teacher like what you wanted, okay?"

"B… but, mommy, why has he become suspicious? He's a good teacher; he even gave me a storybook. But I haven't read it yet."

"Where is it? I want to see that storybook." Keiko demanded. After Hikari handed her the book, she browsed through its pages and as she flip the 2nd to the last page she saw a note written in red ink that says, _"I know what you're planning to do…." _Then she continued to flip until the last page and notice another note which wrote _"…Mrs. Ukitake"_. She closed the book calmly so that Hikari wouldn't notice then she pat her head and tell her to fix herself and prepare for dinner. As she leads Hikari outside the room Hikari turned to look at her and said, "Mommy, will you read to me the storybook before I go to sleep?"

Keiko just smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>9am at the Karakura School's principal's office…<p>

Keiko was expecting to see the principal but saw Aizen instead. He's standing in front of the principal's table.

"What brought you here, ma'am? Here, have a seat first."

"Thank you, Aizen-san, but I'm not staying that long. I just need to see the principal."

"It's a surprise you know my name, but doesn't impress me much that you don't know I'm the OIC (Officer In Charge) of the elementary department."

Her hands fisted as she heard him talk. She opened her bag and took out the storybook and showed it to Aizen.

"Did you gave this to my daughter?" her voice starting to rise.

"Yes. What's wrong with it? It's a good book, just appropriate for her age." He answered calmly.

"The book is good, but what about these?" She showed him the notes she got from the last two pages of the book.

"My bad… I'm sorry… I didn't intend to scare you…" Aizen's starting to sound horrendous.

She tries to stabilize her shaking knees as she attempts to stay a bit longer to find things out for herself.

Aizen went near the window and looked outside. "Come here, Keiko-san. There's something interesting outside this window."

Keiko gulped and started to walk towards it. To her surprise, she saw her daughter waiting by the school gates. "Why is she here?" she thought, "I didn't let her go to school today!"

"I made her come here… I told her to do so because you'll be in trouble." He whispered at Keiko's ear.

She pushed him away and ran her way going out of the room but Aizen caught her arm.

"Let go of me or I'll shout for help!"

"Give it a try." Aizen challenged her, grasping her tighter.

Keiko shouted several times, asking for help but no one responded. He threw her at the wall opposite the door. The impact she made as she bumped herself on the barrier made a cabinet door open. Shock filled her face as she saw the body of the principal roll out from the opened cabinet, his head covered with blood.

"ooops… sorry. I'm trying to hide it from you but you forced me to reveal it." He walked slowly towards her but a knock on the door caught his attention. Keiko made good use of this opportunity to escape. She was able to make it through the door, and down to the grounds to get her daughter to the vehicle then to the mansion.

They made it home safe that time only that Hikari noticed the bruise on her mom's left arm.

"Mommy, what happened? Did the principal do something bad to you?"

She didn't answer her child for some time then she finally spoke, "baby, you're not going to Karakura School anymore."

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"Why baby?" she held her close.

"Baceuse Aizen-sensei told me you'll be in trouble. I don't want something bad to happen to you."

"Get away from that Aizen-sensei. He's the bad guy. See this bruise? He did this."

"Mommy…," her voice starts to tremble and tears flowed from her eyes.

"Let's call the police right away. While I'm making a call, you stay here. Don't get out until I come back ok." Keiko left Hikari inside her own room and went to the phone in her room.

She picked up the phone to make a call but the line's out. She called for Butler Kai but no one responded so she went out her room to look for him. She stopped by the staircase when she saw Butler Kai lying on the floor bathed in his own blood.

~Hikari!~ she though as she runs toward her child's room but saw no one when she opened the door so she ran to her own room. There she saw Hikari lying on the bed. She went to check on her but just before she could reach to her child someone hit her from the back, knocking her off.

* * *

><p><em>10 years ago...<em>

_Soul society. Central room 46._

_Aizen Sousuke, because of your rebellion... you will be deprived of any form of spiritual power and will be exiled to the mortal world. If you die there, no shinigami will perform the ritual for you... therefore, if you won't be hunted by the hollows then you will automatically go to hell._

* * *

><p>Keiko finally gained consciousness. She is tied standing at the bottom left post of her bed. Remembering Hikari she quickly turned to see if she's still lying on the bed.<p>

"Who are you looking for?" a deep voice sounded throughout the room.

Keiko looked around to find out who it is. She noticed the door slowly closing and behind it reveals a familiar person. Still feeling dizzy from the hit she just received, she tried to focus to see who is the person that appeared in front of her.

"It's you... how'd you made it in here?" she said faintly.

"I'm expecting for even a single hero to appear by this time... hmm... oh! I almost forgot, I don't have such reiatsu that's why they cannot sense me anymore." He slowly walked towards Keiko and held her through her neck like almost strangulating her. He pulled her face upward so that their eyes meet.

Keiko spit on his face, "Screw you, Aizen!" She poured all her strength trying to break free from being binded. "Just where did you bring Hikari?"

"Don't worry. I'm not as wicked as you think I am. I put her to sleep and laid her on the bed in her room, by that means I can at least save her innocence." He held her firm on her jawline to stabilize her face then draws his face closer to her almost kissing her.

Keiko started shaking. Tears start to fall down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this?"

"Now you asked," grasping her tighter, "I really wanted revenge on the Gotei 13, but I can't because I'm deprived of any spiritual death grip. The moment I got my eyes on you two I wondered, if I can't take revenge on them as a whole maybe I can at least get even with one of them."

Keiko grinned, "What are you going to do now? Kill us? Go! Do it! I bet he'll be the happiest if we get to soul society right away."

"You fail my expectations, Ukitake... Keiko-san. I thought you're one smart woman, but you aren't," Aizen stepped back a little, "can't you still get it?" he starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Keiko began to shout for help but no one can hear her. She's hopeless. Aizen went to her and wrapped his arms around her. She just shut her eyes waiting for the unacceptable to happen, but to her surprise she was freed from being bound.

Aizen whispered to her ear, "run..."

Keiko pushed him and run away. He just watched her run away. Panting, she went to every possible exit from the mansion but they're all jammed with furniture so she decided she'd clear one of the door just to get out and ask for help. After some effort she felt tired and stopped for a while but as she turned around there's Aizen giving her a bang on the torso. She fell on her knees as she raised her right hand to gesture her surrender. He grabbed her on the wrist and dragged her upstairs. When they reached her room he threw her on the floor and laid his hands to strip her. When he's done he pulled her inside the bathroom and slammed her against the wall just in front of a shower. She fell asthenic on the floor. He turned on the shower soaking both of them.

"I suppose you and Jyoushiro haven't had the time to do such things as bathing together. He's so busy with his other responsibility that he lack time for his loving wife." He pulled her up and pinned her against the wall, "I'll show him what he's missing."

* * *

><p>Soul Society...<p>

A subordinate came inside the thirteenth squad office, "Ukitake-taicho! A report just came in, your daughter, Hikari and a man was found in rukongai."

Ukitake's eyes grew wide upon hearing the report and without any words flash stepped outside the office going to the said place. Though rukongai might be a place of considerable size it didn't took him a long time to look for them.

"Daddy..."

"Hikari! Kai! What happened?" mixed emotions flowed through him upon seeing the two.

Hikari held her father tight and started sobbing. Jyoushiro held her back to comfort her. Shaking, she began pleading to her father, "daddy... please help mommy!"

* * *

><p>"please... I beg you... let me go..." Keiko sobbed while pleading to Aizen who is recently feeding on his lustful desires on her. But her words just passed through his ears to the other like nothing happened and he continued to crash torrid kisses on her neck. Faint but still she struggled to break free.<p>

Aizen pulled back looking straight to her eyes, "why would I?" a collision of kiss on her lips followed. He tried to force his tongue in but she struggled with every bit of energy she has.

"If I were you I wouldn't waste my energy fighting. It's useless!" he knocked her off with a punch on the abdomen. He then carried her to a bed, completely stripping her and himself off. He placed himself on her top. He looked at her, clearing the hair from her face, admiring her beauty. He now placed his legs in between hers spreading it, opening her up good. He started thrusting into her. Minutes passed and he's reaching his climax when she gained consciousness. She tried to resist but too weak to do so.

Tears continue to fall from her eyes as she stared blank into the ceiling...

After Aizen's done with her he stood up and put his clothes on leaving her worn and helpless on the bed. He walked towards the door and stepped out. To his surprise, something went through him, his blood gushed out and scattered on the floor. Weakened, he fell on his knees. He noticed someone standing in front of him. The black cloth he's wearing seems familiar to him.

"It's you... your kid surely is smart to prompt you to come over immediately, but you seem to be quite a little late now." Aizen then held the blade and pulled it out from his body. He then lay almost dead as he said his last words, "I may not have laid my revenge on the whole Gotei 13, but I've been successful on you, Ukitake. Victory is mine!"

Ukitake raised his zanpakuto and finished Aizen off for good. Then he went to his wife and carried her. Keiko wasn't conscious that time.

When she woke up she found her self in a room which she never have seen before. Ukitake went in with some food for her.

"How are you now?

"I don't know yet... What happened to me?" She tried to sit but her body is still painful. Ukitake put the food down and assists her.

"If I were you I'd just lay down and rest."

She held him by the collar and insisted, "Tell me! What happened to me? Why do I have bruises everywhere and why does my body hurt so much?"

"Hey, you should relax. It'll be bad for you if you keep on moving like that, honey. Here just lay down ok?" Ukitake laid her flat on the bed and brought her the food. "Here, eat."

* * *

><p>Ukitake went out the room to see Urahara.<p>

"How was it?" Urahara inquired.

"Good. Seems like she can't remember what happened to her anymore."

"What's your plan?"

"I wanted to bring her to soul society now."

"But..."

"I know... I can't, 'coz she's still alive."

"We can do something about that problem if you want."

Ukitake laughed softly. "Yamamoto's going to scold me for this."

* * *

><p>Soul society. 13th squad headquarters.<p>

"Daddy!" Hikari jumped into Jyoushiro as he entered the door. "How was mommy?" Ukitake strokes his hand on Hikari's hair and looking at her he said, "she's fine."

A woman peeked from behind him, "Hikari."

"Mommy! I'm so worried about you...," Hikari paused for a moment, "if you're here that means... you got killed too?" her face dulled.

Keiko held her hand and kneeled in front of her, "what's with the sad face, dear? Everybody will die. It's normal."

"No... you don't understand!"

Jyoushiro quickly pulled Hikari and tried to change the topic, "Should we be celebrating right now?"

"There is something that I need to know here, huh, Jyoushiro?" Keiko is starting to doubt the situation. She looked at Hikari and Kai who are still in a sad countenance. "Something did happen. Something that I don't know, right? And you were hidding it from me, Jyoushiro?"

Ukitake looked at Kai and Hikari as if he is giving a sign for them to hide it from her. The two got his sign and smiled dog smiles. Unfortunately, Keiko already got the idea and it made her feel worse.

"Enough of this! How long are you going to act like this? If you think I'm going to feel well being clueless then you're wrong!" Keiko walked out slamming the door behind her.

"Wait! Keiko, wait for me!" Ukitake ran after her. He held her by her wrist and pulled her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Please forgive me... I can't bear to have you remember what happened," he looked into her eyes, "it would kill me... it would kill me if I see you become miserable." he then kissed her lips tenderly calming her tensed soul.

* * *

><p>2 months later. Mortal world...<p>

Urahara stopped by a TV shop to watch the news.

"It's been two months since the Ukitake Massacre took place at their very own mansion. Aizen Sousuke, a teacher at the Karakura Elementary School, who was found dead together with Ukitake Hikari and Ogawa Kai, was said to be the prime suspect according to police investigation. Ukitake Keiko is still missing though that's why they can't consider the case closed yet..."

Urahara pulled his hat down, covering his face a little then walked away.

* * *

><p>Early morning at Ukitake Jyoushiro's house (just besides his office)...<p>

Keiko stood up from bed and ran towards the bathroom sink. Jyoushiro heard her throwing up. He stood to follow her.

Inside the bathroom, she looked at the mirror just in front of her and paused for a while. Something flashed through her mind. She shook her head upon the sudden flash of memories she didn't get at first, but as she looked at herself carefully a clear remembrance of what happened to her before Ukitake rescued her came back. Her hands which held the sides of the sink that time began to tremble. Her feeble knees fell on the floor and she shrieked that it echoed throughout the house.

Ukitake barged in to see what has happened to her but all she saw was his wife, lying down the floor, unconscious already. He picked her up and brought her in their room. He called for Unohana-taicho to have her checked. After Unohana evaluated her she went outside the room where Ukitake is waiting.

"How was she?" he inquired.

"She'll be fine, but I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Your wife is 2 months pregnant now."

~end~

hotmamango/

reviews appreciated!


End file.
